


Feed

by Asreoniplier (AsreonInfusion)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Danti - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/Asreoniplier
Summary: Vampire AU. Dark requests Anti's assistance in feeding... his open neck wound is such a nice, easy source of blood, after all.





	Feed

**Author's Note:**

> Dark is a vampire in this, but also still referred to a demon; vampire is more like a subspecies in this case, don’t ask me about demon taxonomy. I have no idea what the heck he was trying to fight or why; there’s no set up for this, I just had a need to scribble out some quick vampire trashfic in which Dark feeds off Anti. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Usually Anti would have taken his time. He didn’t want Dark to start thinking Anti was just some fucking pet at his beck and call; Anti had his own shit going on, after all, and even if he didn’t he just enjoyed being contrary. But this time it sounded serious. Dark had actually used the word ‘please’, instead of just demanding Anti come to him, and his voice had sounded… strained.

Anti might have bitched about it the whole way, but he wasn’t going to leave Dark in whatever shit he’d got himself into.

He was easy to find. Dark had slipped back between dimensions, into the void, but had done nothing more than that to cover his tracks. Any other demon could taste the energy leaking out like a blood trail.

Careless. Dark was never careless.

“The hell happened to you?” Anti demanded. Not that he needed to ask; it was obvious to see. Kind of. What the  _fuck_  had Dark gone up against? There were visible wounds all over him, gashes that carved chunks out of his suit and the flesh beneath; it looked like his arm had nearly been ripped clean off at one point. Even his auras were unsteady and uneven, slashes torn into them – actual  _damage_  to the weird-ass metaphysical manifestation of Dark’s power and soul? Fucking Jesus.

Dark usually healed insanely quickly from any injuries, but he wasn’t recovering quick enough. Not this time.

“It doesn’t matter,” Dark said, an undertone of pain distorting his voice more than usual. There was blood trailing from the corner of his mouth. “Just come here.”

“What exactly are ya expecting me to do to fix  _that?_ ”

Anti didn’t really need to ask. He could tell by the dark, desperate hunger in Dark’s eyes. He’d burned through every ounce of energy in him; that’s why he still wasn’t healing properly. So now he wanted Anti’s. Stupid vampiric son of a bitch.

Dark fucking owed him for this.

The shredded edges of Dark’s aura reached for Anti as he approached, swirling and shrieking and grasping for the nearest source to feed from. The second he was within reach, Dark gripped Anti’s wrist and yanked him down. Snarling, his fangs bared, and Anti gave a little shudder at the sight of them.

“Fine. But don’t fuckin’ bite,” Anti warned. “I told ya I ain’t into that shit.” Well. Maybe. In certain circumstances, but this weren’t it. He wasn’t about to be marked by a vampire bite like a piece of meat. Instead, he unwound the bandages around his neck.

Dark’s unfocused eyes immediately dropped to the open wound, the only one that ever remained permanently on either of the two demons. Usually he maintained the presence of mind not to stare openly, but Anti knew Dark had always had a fixation on it; it was fun to tease him with sometimes. Vampires and their goddamn blood fetish. Though the matter probably not aided by what the wound was – an anchor point, an easy entry Anti could use to possess his human host. A powerful gateway. And power was another thing Dark craved equally.

Dark’s hands dragged Anti closer; one gripping the back of Anti’s neck and the other digging fingernail-shaped crescents into Anti’s shoulder. Anti hissed as Dark’s mouth latched onto his throat.

Anti wrinkled his nose. “Gross,” he said, more out of habit than actual disgust.

It wasn’t exactly disgusting. It  _hurt_ , a little – Dark wasn’t exactly being gentle in his current state, and frankly Anti would have been pissed if Dark ever tried to treat him gently anyway – but at the same time the sensation of Dark’s tongue lapping so firmly against Anti’s wound was… interesting.

Okay,  _fine_. The insistent, desperate press of Dark’s lips, the curl of his tongue, the way he held Anti in place hard enough to bruise— it might have been reminiscent of some of the times they’d ended up hatefucking. As enemies with benefits. Whatever. It was hot.

Anti wrapped himself around Dark in return, one arm clinging to Dark’s shoulder while the other hand buried into the short strands of Dark’s hair. He tightened his grip and pulled when he felt the sharp graze of Dark’s fangs against his throat; Dark only growled and pressed against him harder.

“Hey, fuckface. I said n- _no_ —” Anti cut off into a groan as Dark bit down, right on top of his already blood-soaked neck wound. “Idiot,” he hissed.

Oh well. Anti would have a fun time shoving this in Dark’s face later. The stupid control freak hated when his bloodlust got the better of him.

But for now, Dark was only using his fangs to prise the wound open wider, curling his tongue right into the deep gash and—shit. Anti bit his lip to stop a quiet whimper escaping. Dark was basically straight up  _eating out_  Anti’s neck wound.

Anti moaned. God, that was messed up.

But, fuck. It was hot. It was  _intense_  – Dark always was – and demanding, the way he insistently licked and sucked and bit at the gash, greedily devouring Anti’s blood and essence. Deeply, thoroughly. Like he was tongue-fucking the damn thing. It didn’t help that there was something in a vampire’s bite, part anaesthetic and part aphrodisiac, meant to ease the process and incapacitate their prey; far less effective on a fellow demon, but Anti was definitely starting to feel that last part at least.

Anti didn’t feel any shame about pressing his hips up against Dark, grinding against his thigh with a quiet groan; if Dark was gonna use him to feed off, Anti was gonna have whatever fun with it he felt like.

Unfortunately, Dark didn’t seem to agree. He shoved Anti off, pulling back from the wound with blood stained on his teeth. “Enough,” Dark said, and Anti scowled.  _He_  should have been the one dictating when enough was enough, and he’d just been starting to get into it. He was almost disappointed.

But he saw Dark’s point. Now he had the space to look, it was obvious Dark’s injuries were rapidly healing themselves again. The vivid wounds were little more than angry pink scratches now, and soon those would vanish as well. Dark had got what he needed.

Dark’s auras had settled back to being barely visible around him, his gaze sharp and clear again. He schooled his expression into something neutral, but there was embarrassment emblazoned behind the carefully controlled motions as he wiped his mouth clean.

“I—thank you,” Dark said stiffly. He took a breath and relaxed a little, enough to seem at least somewhat genuine. “I appreciate your assistance.”

Well, that made a nice change. And Dark actually admitted he’d  _needed_  Anti’s assistance. Anti grinned. “Oh, don’t worry, I won’t letya forget it.”

Dark’s eyes narrowed into a hard stare. Anti relented, just a little. He still didn’t know just what had gone down, but Dark had clearly been through some shit.  _Anti_  was the only one allowed to mess Dark up like that; there was a little pang of something he didn’t have a name for in his chest. Jealousy? Possessiveness? Definitely not concern.

“You’re… welcome, I guess,” Anti amended. He ruefully rubbed at the edge of the wound; it felt swollen and sticky with blood beneath his fingers. Dark had probably left him with hickeys on top of the already tender gash. Asshole.

Still kinda hot though.

“I’ll be fine from here,” Dark said, clearly a dismissal. He didn’t quite fail to notice the way Anti’s face fell, adding, “I still have… things to take care of.”

“Sure,” Anti shrugged, tone laced with acidic ‘whatever’.

Dark hooked his fingers beneath Anti’s jaw and abruptly dragged him into deep, demanding kiss. Anti’s eyebrows raised in surprise, but—ah, fuck it, he was down.

The kiss tasted of blood and static.

“I’ll thank you properly once I’m done.”

Anti barked a laugh. “You can thank me by getting on your knees and sucking my dick.”

“Crude,” Dark noted. But he didn’t say no. Didn’t say anything else, actually; just turned and walked away, slipping out of the darkness of the void and into whatever reality he chose, leaving Anti mildly out of breath, throat sore and swollen, and dick half-hard.

Honestly, he didn’t know what else he expected, helping out a manipulative bastard like Dark. Still. Provided Dark didn’t go and get himself killed in the meantime, Anti was  _definitely_  holding him to that blowjob promise.


End file.
